


Cin Vhetin

by SailorSol



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: All of the clones need hugs, Cody doesn't take any shit, Cody is a bamf, Cody is the best vod'alor, Gen, Mandalorian Culture, Negotiations, Soft Wars verse, Stealing someone else's AU, Vode culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSol/pseuds/SailorSol
Summary: The invitation is addressed to Kote, Alor of House Vode, and that is perhaps the only reason Cody even opens it. Inside, he finds a request to go to Mandalore and speak with Duchess Kryze. The only reason he accepts is because of his General's respect for the woman.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CC-1010 | Fox
Comments: 34
Kudos: 464
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	Cin Vhetin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Prayer for Strength in Adversity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407009) by [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506). 



> So uh.... yeah.... for anyone who hasn't read Project0506's Soft Wars fics, I highly recommend them. This fic won't make much sense without reading them first.
> 
> This idea decided to eat my brain and not go away until I wrote it down. So yeah. It's a thing.

The invitation is addressed to _Kote_ , _Alor_ of House _Vode_ , and that is perhaps the only reason Cody even opens it. Inside, he finds a request to go to Mandalore and speak with Duchess Kryze. The only reason he accepts is because of his General's respect for the woman.

He has only met the duchess in passing, when Generals Kenobi and Skywalker escorted her to Coruscant, but she has a reputation that even the _Vode_ are aware of. Any official interaction he has with her as _Vod'alor_ will have to be carefully navigated. 

Part of Cody wishes he could ask Obi-Wan to accompany him, but he knows that is a bad idea. The duchess and the Jedi have a past together that could only serve to complicate matters. More frustratingly, Obi-Wan still has not yet accepted his place in the clan. Cody needs a brother with him, preferably one that won't cause an incident. The duchess has enough on her hands already, dealing with the _Kyr'tsad_ , and does not need another group of rogue Mandalorians to struggle against. Not that the Vode claim that title for themselves. The duchess has made her opinion on Jango Fett and therefore the _Vode_ clear on that matter.

His obvious first choice was Rex, but Rex isn't what he actually needs in this situation. Cody already knows Rex's take on this, already knows that Rex will fall in line with whatever decision he makes. They share too many opinions, which is fine for his second in command. What he needs is someone who will question him, even when he would rather they wouldn't.

Which is how he ends up having to convince Fox to leave Coruscant for the first time since he had been posted there. Cody thinks that getting the man off that planet isn't necessarily a bad thing. He just wishes the circumstances were better. Perhaps if this meeting doesn't take long, Cody will bring Fox to Concord Dawn. A proper hunt-to-kill would probably do him good.

The planet itself isn't much to look at, most of it laid to waste over centuries of wars that leave a bitter taste in his mouth when Cody thinks about them. The Mandalorians have a long history of blood; in that way, the _Vode_ would belong. But that isn't what Cody wants for his people.

Obi-Wan had warned Cody about the duchess' stance on offworlders bringing weapons into Sundari. He and Fox leave their blasters on the shuttle, but the guards still eye them warily. _Good_ , he thinks, eyeing their armor critically. It isn't traditional _beskar'gam_ , simplified down to a chest plate, greaves and pauldrons, and an open-faced helmet for the one who is likely meant to be in command. The other three have visors that cover the lower halves of their faces.

Cody had debated wearing armor or his dress grays. He had finally settled on armor, because it was a thing that the Vode had made their own. Fox kept his helmet, but Cody left his own on the shuttle. The Mandalorian captain notices, as he was meant to. Cody doesn't feel the need to hide his face here, and there is perhaps a small part of him that wishes to flaunt it out of spite. How many of these people would look at him and see Jango instead, the man who would claim to be their _Mand'alor_. Jango abandoned them as surely as he abandoned the _Vode_. But Cody--and every single one of his brothers--is his own man, and perhaps some of these people would come to recognize that in time.

They are led inside the dome, where a city sprawls out in front of them. Cody has seen many cities over the last few years, and this one looks much like any other. There is nothing particularly unique or special about Sundari, not that he can see from here. He can tell by the tilt of Fox's head that his brother isn't overly impressed either. A speeder brings them towards the center of the metropolis, where a structure rises out among the others. Parkland surrounds it, making the palace even more distinct, a domineering figure looming over the city.

The guards escort them into the throne room. Cody takes note of the high ceilings and the large stained glass windows unlike anything he's ever seen. He can think of several brothers who would appreciate the fine craftsmanship and artistic value, but Cody only sees indefensible openings and the potential for shrapnel. At the far end of the hall rises a dais with a throne, flanked by more guards. Their armor is even more ceremonial, but their weapons are real enough. The duchess sits in her full regalia--less ostentatious than some of the things he's seen the Naboo wear, but still far from practical.

The Mandalorians bow to their duchess. Cody and Fox do not. Kryze's eyes narrow, but she doesn't comment on it, studying them instead. She is likely reading too much and too little into their colors. "You wished to speak with me, your grace?" Cody asks, polite but never deferential.

"Commander Cody, it is a pleasure to see you again," she replies, and they both know that is a lie. "I do not believe I have met your companion."

"Commander Fox, head of the Coruscant Guard," Cody says as Fox nods his head in acknowledgment. "He spends a good amount of time around politicians. I value his input." To his left, Fox shifts just a fraction. He is still finding his place within the _Vode_ , having only sworn himself to Cody recently. Even if he hadn't, Fox would have been his first choice to accompany him on this mission.

Kryze nods in return. There is the barest hint of a smile on her lips as she recognizes his jab. "I thank you both for coming. Please, be at ease." Cody and Fox relax into parade rest, though neither is entirely at ease. "I have received reports of activity on Concord Dawn. Would you know anything about this?"

Likely she thinks Cody will deny it, but Cody has no intention to play her games. "Of course. I've been there several times, along with some of my other brothers, to scout the planet and determine its suitability."

She scowls, the polite fiction of their interaction broken. "Suitability for what, precisely?"

The metaphorical gauntlet has been thrown. This woman may have refused Cody and his brothers the right to call themselves Mandalorian, but he was raised just as surely as she was to never back down from a fight. He doesn't bother changing his stance. He does not need to posture. "Long term habitation."

"Concord Dawn is under the rule of the Mandalorian system," the duchess replies. "You have no right to it."

Finally, _Kote_ shifts, shoulders squared and weight balanced on both feet, chin dropping just a fraction. "Concord Dawn was the home planet of Jango Fett, our progenitor." Never _buir_. "It was you who disavowed him of his claim as Mandalorian. It can then be presumed that the uninhabited planet Concord Dawn may be in the Mandalore system, but not under your rule."

Her eyes narrow, but she takes a moment to consider his statement. He is not surprised; she has survived this long dragging Mandalore away from its violent tendencies to not have some amount of political savvy. "You would not then claim to be Mandalorian?"

"No," _Kote_ says. "The _Vode_ do not recognize the authority of anyone. Not the Republic, not the _Mand'alor_ , and not you, Duchess. We give you everything in return that you have given us." He has no intentions to pull his punches in this fight, and he sees Kryze rock back in her seat as that one lands right where he intended. Fox shuffles again, and _Kote_ moves just enough for their shoulders to brush for a moment.

"Mandalore is a neutral system. A _pacifist_ system," she adds, as if anyone in the galaxy was unaware of her views. "I will not have soldiers laying claim to a planet in my system."

"From where I stand, you don't have much choice," _Kote_ replies. He softens after a moment, because while this woman might not fight back with weapons, she could find other ways to make their lives difficult. "The _Vode_ were born to be soldiers, but that does not mean we do not seek peace. We fight now so that someday those who choose that same path as you may take it if they wish."

There is silence as she studies him again. It reminds him of his general, in some ways, and he understands what drew the man to this woman. Selfishly, he is glad that Obi-Wan chose to let her go, but chose not to let go of Cody. Finally, she nods, a decision made. "Mandalore lays no claim to Concord Dawn. We will ensure that the records reflect that."

He exhales slowly, steady and solid and allowing no one to see his relief. This was one of the better outcomes he had hoped for. It made sense, politically, allowing the duchess to remain neutral but acknowledging the _Vode_ in a way he hadn't actually expected her to. But she made no demands of loyalty that _Kote_ would not give, and conveyed that she would not cause the _Vode_ trouble. 

He nods and turns, preparing to leave, when she speaks again. "Perhaps someday, _Vod'alor_ , there might yet be an alliance between your people and mine."

Fox stiffens. Cody does not turn back around, letting his shoulders drop as his eyes close. This did not make up for the way she had disavowed the Vode, abandoned them and blatantly broken the Code, but it was the chance at a new beginning. But only a chance.

_"Ni susul'u. Ret'urcye mhi."_

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Cin vhetin - Blank slate, literally “white field”  
> Ni susul’u - I hear you/I will listen/I will consider, author derived  
> Ret’urcye mhi - Goodbye, literally “maybe we will meet again”


End file.
